Of Soul Reapers and Sakura Blossoms
by Yuhi Sakura
Summary: Sakura is taken from her home...from her friends and family to a world where Shinigami maintain the peace. But love and hatred have a way of following shinobi...and Shinigami. A Naruto Bleach Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Dimensional Extensions_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, bleach, or any music, poetr**__**y, or affiliates in this story.**_

Sakura wove through the maelstrom of weaponry tossed by her teammates with all of the feline grace the gods had so kindly allotted her with.

'Not even…' She thought as she twisted around a kunai and flexed, jack-knifing and pulling around as she brought her leg down.

"Move!" Sasuke cried as he hauled Naruto into the trees.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Jinchuuriki yelled as he formed a seal.

Even through the debris, Sakura knew it was Naruto. Only he would be foolish enough to call the name of his jutsu as he activated it.

Flicking a tag into the dust, she cartwheeled into the nearby trees, trailing a line from each of her slender fingers.

"Where is she!?" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Watch out!" Sasuke snarled as he registered the chakra signature of an explosive tag.

The two shinobi barely skirted the blast, sprawling awkwardly before recovering enough to attempt a landing.

"Alright! Enough!" Naruto cried as he fell back on the grass in mock-exhaustion.

"Alright, alright…" She giggled as she brought out lunch from her pack.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched from the cover of a nearby grove. He would have to move swiftly without leaving behind any evidence. This dimension's people rivaled the strength, skill, and intelligence of his own. 8

* * *

A soft step on the grass alerted Cell Seven to the presence of a visitor.

Turning to greet who they assumed was Kakashi, they were horrified to find a white-clad man…with a hole in his throat.

"What the…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes registering the armor that appeared fused to his skull.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, regaining her poise.

"It doesn't matter. But it does matter who you are." He replied, "Haruno Sakura."

"How do you know my name!?" She demanded.

"That is not of importance. My master desires you and therefore that is all I desire."

"Sasuke, Naruto…alpha formation."

They didn't respond.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" She cried in alarm as she turned to find them staring back at her through glassy eyes.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "What did you do to them!?"

Ulquiorra was impressed: His spiritual pressure was literally crushing her comrades but she seemed impervious to it. But he could analyze her later, he reasoned as he moved, appearing behind her and hauling her over his shoulder with enough force to shatter her arm before she realized he had moved.

Tearing a rift in the dimensional space, he slid through the swirling vortex with the struggling kunoichi crying out to her friends.

Sakura screamed as she slid through the rift, a white horizon rushing at her with the same sound a shuriken made as it tore through the air. And then it flashed…and she found herself a urban street.

"Dammit." The strange creature holding her sighed, and then she realized they were surrounded by…shinobi? Samurai?

Whatever they were, they each wielded a sword that seemed specific to them.

"Attack!"

She couldn't see who gave the order, but she wasn't about to lose the chance to escape from the monster's hold: Twisting, she writhed from his grip and fell into a feline crouch, sprinting away from him before he could seize her.

'I'll have to return for her later.' He thought with mild irritation as he slipped back into the rift.

Sakura held her injured arm to her side, backing away from the strangely dressed individuals.

"What are you?" She wondered aloud quietly.

And then they moved in, each gripping their sword with undeniable blood lust radiating from several.

"Wait!" An orange-haired girl pressed through the crowd. "Let me help you.

Like hell.

"Stay back!" Sakura snapped, circulating chakra into her good fist.

Feeling the build of energy, Ikkakku gave the order to attack.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, sprinting around the disoriented Reapers.

"Stop her!" A particularly striking female yelled, as she unsheathed her sword.

Sakura moved, diving under an arrow of what she could only assume was chakra she lunged for the rooftops.

"Grow, Houzukimaru." Ikkakku ordered, whipping the staff at the kunoichi.

Sakura bounded back, flipping around a projectile that radiated a strange aura that reminded her vaguely of Tsunade's chakra.

She was attack from behind by a smaller female sporting sharply cropped black hair. Twisting, she slammed her fist into the ground at the Reapers' feet.

"Enough of this."

Sakura barely ducked under the kick that came from her left, amazed that such a lithe woman could put so much into an attack while still maintain a speed that rivaled that of anything she had seen in the shinobi world.

'Focus! Don't use your eyes, use your instinct!' Sakura told herself as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the world around her.

Yoruichi slipped behind her, flash-stepping with enough speed to elude Byakuya, but still, she just couldn't land a hit.

They stopped suddenly…unexplainably…because of the pressure coming at them…

"Hallow!" Toshiro called.

Sakura wondered what exactly he was talking about.

She didn't have to wait long: She saw a space waver and shadowy figure sporting a skeletal mask lunged at them.

"Save the girl!" Rangiku called as she appeared before the Hallow.

The creature brushed the lieutenant aside and charged the girl.

"No!" Ichigo yelled as he vaulted over a nearby wall.

'They'll never make it….' Sakura thought as she lunged between the creature and the helpless girl.

Drawing her arm back, she drilled her chakra-powered fist into the monstrosity's jaw with a satisfying shatter.

And then she felt the attack at her back. Spinning the child away, Sakura braced for an impact that never came.

"Scatter, Zenbon Zakura."

She found herself awash in a sea of pink cherry blossom petals, and when it cleared she found herself face to face with a man who had the same eyes as Sasuke…

"Call of the attack." He said.

Dimly, she realized he obviously held rank or authority of some sort.

"Thank you!" Rukia said as she sent the girl to the next life with the blue seal her sword emanated.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"We're Shiningami. Furriers' of souls from this life to the next." The orange-haired boy replied.

"Let me heal you." A girl with the same fiery hair said as she pushed her way through the crowed.

"I can do it." Sakura replied as she formed an orb of healing chakra.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but they never left her side—on the contrary, they guarded her while she gave herself over to the healing process.

She fell back against her arm some time later, gasping for air.

And then she faltered, feeling herself fall back. But she didn't hit the ground.

No, she found herself pressed lightly against a man with blue eyes that shone through the lenses of his glasses.

"My name is Uryu." He told her as she closed her eyes, "And you are among friends."

She had no doubt she was.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Of Fevers, Fantasies, and Fate_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, any song, poem or affiliate in this story.

Sakura tossed and cried out from the midst of the dark dreams fevers usually facilitated.

"Has she said anything?" Byakuya asked as he walked into the room, followed closely by Urahara.

"Soemthing about a Naruto and a Sasuke. And she muttered something about a mentor name Tsunade." Yoruichi replied while stirring in another herb into the infusion she had been preparing.

"What's wrong with her?" Rukia asked.

"Her body is changing—adapting to our world. Ideally, she would have been allowed to assimilate slowly, but she was pushed beyond her limits too quickly." He replied.

"Will she be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"With some rest, yes." He smiled.

"This should help." Yoruichi said as she handed the bowl of herb-infused water to Rukia. "Have her drink it slowly."

Rukia nodded as she took the bowl and carefully laid it against Sakura's lips, letting several drops fall into her throat before pulling back so she didn't choke.

Orihime laid another wet clothe across Sakura's forehead.

The kunoichi cried out again.

Uryu, without thinking , took her hand. And she seemed to quiet.

* * *

Sakura was running to slowly….she was going to reach them….

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She cried as their blood sprayed her.

Falling to her knees, she tried to heal them…but the orb wouldn't form.

"Weak. Weak. Weak." Their blank eyes seem to say.

"No! Please don't leave me!" She cried, her tears running freely.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She screamed.

* * *

Sakura sat up, crying out for her teammates.

But it was only the white noise of the night that greeted her, much to her relief.

"I see you're awake."

"Who…who are you?" She asked, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Uruhara Kisuke." He replied with a tilt of his hat.

"Where am I?"

"The Soul Society."

'Oh god…that means….'

"You're not dead." He assured her.

Sakura sighed with relief, falling back against her shaky arm.

"I can explain in the morning. But you really should rest."

Sakura couldn't deny she was drained…but she dared not face the terror of her own mind again.

Before she realized what was happening, he was kneeling beside her, his cool hand brushing aside her sweat soaked bangs.

"Sleep." He said, his hand warming slightly.

Sakura laid back, her eyes closing against her will.

But she also knew her dreams wouldn't haunt her this night….not yet…

Yoruichi stepped into the room, having heard the kunoichi's screams.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Uruhara said as he stood and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"Good." The lithe female smiled, suddenly hardening her expression a moment later. "We have reason to believe that Aizen is behind this."

"As expected." Uruhara sighed.

"Good thing she found us." He added.

Yoruichi couldn't argue.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Welcome to the Soul Society_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

Sakura opened her eyes, feeling disoriented but not in the way that made her panic. No, instead she felt a longing to see a face...anyone's face...

"Sakura."

She turned to see Yoruichi standing by the door of the living quarters.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied, sitting up and brushing her grimy hair away from her face.

"Let's find you a shower and a hot meal." The shape-shifter replied.

* * *

Yoruichi closed the screen of the bathroom behind her. 

"So, what do you think?" She said, not bothering to face Urahara.

"She seems to be doing well. Some fresh air and some food will only serve to improve her condition." Kisuke replied.

"That't not what I meant." Yoruichi said with a slight pitch in her voice--the only indication she was anxious.

"I know." He smiled, "And I don't know anymore than you do."

"Very well." She sighed.

"Yoruichi, find her some breakfast. I have an errand to run." He said suddenly as he swept out of the room.

She was confused, but did as she was asked. Glancing back at the bathroom for a moment, she leapt onto the railing and faded into the air.

* * *

Sakura wrapped a towel around her bare breasts and pulled her underwear on. Letting the towel drop, she slid into her shirt and skirt-short combo. Lacing her boots up her legs, she slid her gloves back into her hip holster and stepped lightly out of the room. 

Closing the door behind her to prevent steam from leaking into the adjacent rooms, she took a seat at a nearby table and waited.

A short time later, Yoruichi appeared with a bowl of rice and vegatables. Setting it down, she motioned for Sakura to eat.

"Urahara wanted you to have these." She added, smiling as she pushed an wrapped parcel at the kunoichi.

Sakura hesitated.

"Go on. Open it." The princess replied.

Nodding, Sakura undid the tie and spread the brown paper flaps back. Lifting the garment from its paper, she was suprised to find it was an outfit nearly identical to the kind that the majority of the soul reapers wore. But her's was different: The bodice piece was comprised of alternating layers of rushed fabric and the sides nipped in gently at the waist before flairing out at the waist and the edging was blue, as was the sash that accompanied it.

Standing, Yoruichi said, "It's time we see what you can do. Meet me at the training grounds in an hour."

* * *

"Please! Wait a moment!" Sakura called, running up behind Uryu. 

"Hello." He replied, turning to face her.

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath before standing fully erect and saying, "My name is Haruno Sakura and I just wanted to thank you."

Taking her hand, he replied, "My name is Ishida Uryu."

"If you don't mind my asking, I noticed you don't carry a katana like the other reapers, a zanpaktu I think it was called..." She trailed off.

"That's because I'm a Quincy." He chuckled.

Sakura glanced at a clock.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

She waved as she ran in the opposite direction, realizing how late she was.

Uryu waved back, smiling to himself.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, bowing as she found Yoruichi. 

"It's fine," The Reaper assured her, "I just got here myself."

"But now," She added, standing from her recline on a tree branch, "I want you to fight these three Academy students. A simple exhibition match for you, training for them."

Sakura nodded, eager to prove herself. Taking the place Yoruichi directed, she wasted no time when the signal was given: Charging the inexperienced trio, she drilled her fist into the ground.

Thrown by the unfamiliar attack, they were quickly scattered, losing each other in the dusty haze that Sakura's attacks so often caused.

"Pull it together!" The girl screamed, aiming her fingers at Sakura, "Kido Thirty-four, Red Light Cannon!"

Sakura jumped as she evaded the glowing orb, tossing several shuriken as she twisted to avoid the attack.

"Behind you!"

Looking up, she thought quickly: Pushing off against the air, she spun--letting the attack fall away harmlessly, she arched her back, sending her spiraling head first at the ground.

'Art of the Vortex Vengeance.'

Releasing several weapons, she formed the seals for their shadow clone counterparts.

"Watch out!" The third student called as the weapons tore at them.

Reacting, he shouted, "Kido Four: Repulsion Reflection."

Based on the name, Sakura knew her attack was about to be channeled back. But rather than fight it, she let her hands slip into a familiar set of seals.

Kawamiri no Jutsu.

"She disappeared!" The girl cried as Sakura's clone was destroyed.

"Not quite."

They spun as Sakura pulled her arm back...but seconds before the finishing attack could be landed her keirakukei fluttered and her chakra control faltered. Falling to one knee, she realized she was spent.

"Enough." Yoruichi said, intervening to prevent the battle from escalating any further.

She pulled the students aside and praised them as she advised them in areas they needed to work on.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as the goddess approached her.

"You're new to this world. Give your body time to adjust." She replied as she helped the kunoichi to her feet.

"We have much to discuss, Haruno Sakura." She added.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Over Lunch_**

Disclaimer: To thee I say, "I deny these stories known as Bleach and Naruto are mine own."

Sakura waited patiently for Yoruichi to return with lunch.

Gazing at the far off cherry blossom trees, she felt tears come to her eyes: They would be blooming in Konoha any day now. She wondered how Sasuke and Naruto were...she hadn't had the chance to heal them before...

"I hope ramen is alright."

Sakura let her tears spill over--the food was all too familiar.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing," Sakura replied as she wiped away her tears and smiled as enthusiastically as she could, "Just remembering."

"I see." The goddess nodded, recalling the times she had been overwhelmed by memories so fond they hurt.

"You wanted to talk." Sakura said.

"Yes, you are already familiar with our weapons and our purposes."

"Urahara-san explained them well." Sakura agreed.

"To our understanding, you have the ability to manipulate your chakra into what we call bakudo and hado--binding spells and destructive spells. Counterparts to what you call jutsu. But we don't believe you have the ability to manifest a zanpaktu. Therefore, we'll have weapons commissioned for you. Furthermore, we still don't have any intelligence on Aizen's whereabouts or the intentions he had when opening the rift that brought you here. Several reapers have been assigned to help you adjust. They'll tutor you in everthing from formations to fighting Arrancar Hallows and our traditions, manners, and decrees." Yoruichi said.

"Tell me what to do and I will."

Yoruichi nodded, already impressed with the young woman's fighting spirit and the undeniable will she possessed.

"Report back here in two hours ready to fight."

* * *

Sakura waited until she saw Yoruichi approaching. Behind her were four figures, one of them female.

"Sakura, this is Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime. You already know Uryu." The princess said as she motioned to each one.

"Haruno Sakura." The kunoichi replied with a bow.

"Uryu, you're with Sakura. So are you Ichigo. Chad, Orihime, take up your positions."

Yoruichi watched as they took their places before leaping back a safe distance.

Giving the signal, she yelled, "Get to it!"

"Three-God Spiral. I reject!"

"Move!" Uryu ordered, firing an arrow into the beam to displace it.

The fairy-like manifestations of Orihime's spiritual pressure returned to her, unharmed but fazed.

Chad gripped the chunk of land beneath him and flung it at the trio. Sakura eyed the earthy projectile as she slid in front of it. Drilling her fist into it, she felt the boulder-like chunk disintegrate, showering them in debris.

Without missing a beat, she twisted, sliding back from the force of the impact as she tossed a shuriken at her opponent.

He wasn't quite fast enough at the star ripped into his arm.

'She's fast,' Orihime thought as she repeated the incatation, "I reject."

Now Sakura knew why Orihime's chakra had reminded her of Tsunade--she was a medic, too.

Sakura knew that without Chad, Orihime was virtually offenseless. And without the ability to attack all they needed to do was hack away at her defenses. She had about thirty seconds left until the wound was closed.

Driving chakra into her legs, she sprinted at the pair using a system known as the flicker: Moving in short fast bursts too quick to be seen in sporadic patterns as she bore down on them. Bringing her fist forward, she scattered the ground between them, forcing Orihime to form a shield and therefore interrupt not only the healing, but send her flying in the opposite direction.

Spinning on her heels, Sakura brought her fist back around as Chad brought his forward.

They contacted, creating a shockwave so powerful it pulsed with enough force to drive Yoruichi back several feet despite her brace against the impact.

"Now!" She cried, sliding back.

Uryu appeared above her, firing an arrow as Chad attempted to gather himself. Behind her, Ichigo had already incapacitated Orihime.

It was an undeniable victory for Sakura's cell.

But before Yoruichi could congratulate the kunoichi, the call to arms sounded.

"What is that?" Sakura asked over the blaring alarms.

"Hallow attack." Ichigo replied as he sprinted towards the gate, followed closely by him comrades.

Sakura fell in along side them, "Let me come along. I might be of some use."

Uryu nodded, adding, "We always need medics and if this is as bad as the alarm suggests we need all the help we can get."

Smirking, Ichigo said, "Then let's go."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: On-the-Job Training_**

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill--I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

Rangika ordered her men to move into the right flank as Toshiro attempted to circumvent the first line of low-level Hallows in an effort to stop the high-level spirits from reaching the scene of a nearby accident.

Several children had died and they and many adult souls were wandering around completely oblivious to the fact they were dead. He had to reach and release them before the Hallows did.

"Uryu, cover me!" Sakura cried as she launched herself into a nearby fray. If she could distract some of them, Toshiro had a chance.

The Quincy took aim, firing multiple arrows beside and in front of the kunoichi. She was obscured from his sight for only a moment before tearing from the cloudy haze into a Hallow. Without breaking stride, she slammed into another as Rukia leapt over her and began destroying the reforming line of dark spirits.

Ichigo, who was know back to back with Chad, heard the whisper of "Scatter, Zenbone Zakura."

Instantly the air was electric with the blades, tearing mercilessly into the circle of Hallows surrounding them.

On the ground, Rangika fell into step with Sakura, "Haruno-san, split right and go!"

Sakura nodded, catching Rangika's zanpaktu as she tossed it. She knew she had to stamp the soul with the release seal.

Rangika split with her, coming to a sudden stop and pivoting to cover the kunoichi's back. "Kido Thirty-Four: Red Light Cannon!" She screamed, forming the attack and unleashing it into the first set of Hallows.

Sakura cartwheeled, flipping over an attack Hallow as she ripped through a flying monster. Landing, she sprinted at the group of confused Wholes.

"I'm here to release you of this plane. It's time to move on." She told them gently, glancing over her shoulder to check for an attack.

Several of the Wholes began to scream, the realization of their death dawning on them.

"Tobi!"

Sakura turned to the distraught Whole who was crying at a boy no more than two--who was stumbling towards a flock of harpy-like hallows.

"No!" Sakura cried as she lunged at him...but as she did a vice-like hand closed against her wrists so powerfully she couldn't help but drop the zanpaktu.

"You don't seem so strong to me." Yammy bellowed with amusement.

Sakura smirked, "With opponents like you I don't have to be." And then she arched her back and drilled her foot into the Arrancar's stomach. As the goliath stumbled back, she twisted from his grasp and dropped into a crouch. Bringing her leg around, she struck his ankle so hard she heard bone shatter. The giant stumbled back as Sakura used her momentum to pull herself up and drill her fist into his chest.

"Watch out!"

She didn't have time to process the attack coming at her back before Toshiro had annihilated the creature.

"Enough! Bankai!" He cried, releasing the dragon.

Byakuya followed suit, releasing his Bankai as did Renji and Ichigo.

The end came so quickly, it took Sakura several seconds to realize it was over. Moving aside to allow the medics and reapers full access to the Wholes and downed soldiers, she went to help the most seriously injured. As she bent to inspect Ikkakku, she saw Rangika retrieve her zanpaktu, glance at her, wink in approval and move on to count her men.

And suddenly she couldn't breathe...the spiritual pressure was too great...

She turned as her vision began to fade to black...It was Yammy.

"Ant!" He cried as he brought his arms down on top of her so hard it knocked the other Soul Reapers several meters away off of their feet.

"No!" Ichigo cried, shielding his eyes from the debris.

Yammy laughed...until he felt his hand being forced away by some kind of shield...

"What the..."

The blue orb encompassing Sakura contracted slightly before expanding so rapidly and powerful the Arrancar was pushed away.

Sakura was kneeling on the ground, her arm held up defensively...

Her hand gripping a zanpaku.

The kunoichi opened her eyes slowly. Realizing what had happened, she looked up in amazement at the sword that pulsed steadily in her hand. It was shaped like a katana, slender and deadly, with elaborate designs running up the hilt. The blade was curved slightly with a tapered point and groove lying between the folded steel ridges.

She heard a whisper in the back of her mind. "Speak my name."

"What is your name?" She asked.

She heard it faintly.

"Amaterasu."

Speaking in unison with the spirit of the sword she stood, "Shikai! Call forth the eclipse, Amaterasu."

The sword pulsed with an increasingly powerful light, its power rippling through and from her as she ran her hand against the flat side of the katana. As it pulsed, several orbs of light began to form, each dancing in tandem with the movement of her sword.

"Reflect, Amaterasu."

The orbs spun into the air, surrounding the Arrancar.

Sakura eyed the Arrancar as she gave the final command.

"Release."

The orbs produced threads, each shimmering in blues and purples as the connected into a hexagonal net and closed in around the giant. Contracting, the razor sharp thread split the monster into hundreds of pieces before he could cry out. The remains of Yammy disintegrated, floating away as Sakura's sword recondensed.

Hours earlier, Yoruichi had pinned her hair flat against her head, leaving her bangs to hang comfortably at her chin. The neatly tucked strands were now falling haphazardly from the arrangement and her kimono was torn at the sleeve. The hakama were tattered and she bled from multiple small wounds. And yet the look in her eyes was completely unchanged...a look of determination and maturity far beyond her sixteen years and an inner purity that only served to enhance her physical beauty.

"Sakura..." Uryu said, approaching her slowly.

She turned to him, falling lightly against his chest as her steps faltered--power replaced by exhaustion, she allowed him to take her. Supporting her arm around his neck and her hips with his hand, he felt a strange feeling come over him as she rested her head against his neck.

She wasn't off the mortal plane or of the spiritual one.

No, she transcended them...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Dawning Realizations_**

**_Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Sakura sat on the roof of a complex and stared at the stars as she massaged her sore arm. Wielding the zanpaktu had certainly drained her physically...but more than that she felt emotionally and mentally spent.

A clothe fell against her shoulders so suddenly she could only gasp as Uryu wrapped her in a cloak.

"You'll get sick sitting out here." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Uryu..."

"You hurt your arm." He stated as he looked her.

Sakura dropped her hand, her shoulders sagging limply. "Yeah, but I'll be alright."

Uryu heard the exhaustion in her voice and saw the strain on her body.

"Let me help." He said as he kneeled behind her and began to rub her shoulders gently. Sakura felt her muscles slowly loosen as he worked his hands into her back. Her eyelids began to grow heavy as his hands slid down her shoulders in circular motions. And soon she didn't have the strength to keep them open.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up with her head resting against the Quincy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, "I'm just so tired."

"Don't apologize." He replied, stroking her hair.

"Would it be alright...if I stayed like this a little longer?" She asked, her eyes beginning to close.

"Of course."

* * *

Yoruichi watched the pair from a tower.

Addressing Urahara, she said, "That wasn't any ordinary Shikai."

"I know." Kisuke replied.

"It rivaled several Bankai. And her control over it was far beyond the mastery even Byakuya had at her stage."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Aizen wants her." Urahara said.

"Agreed."

"Things are going to progress rapidly. The world isn't as safe as it was yesterday." Yoruichi sighed.

"Are you suggesting..."

"No," Yoruichi interrupted, "I refuse to abandon her. I coulnd't live with myself."

"She does evoke a strange power, doesn't she?" He smirked.

Yoruichi nodded.

* * *

Aizen smiled to himself as he toyed with a cherry blossom.

'So the plot thickens...' He mused.

"Ulquiorra, how are you brothers?" He asked, twirling the delicate blossom.

"Several hundred are currently ascending to Arrancar-level. We have more in stasis." He replied.

"Good. Do you care to play a game of chess?"

"M'Lord?"

"The world is our game board, Ulquiorra. And we can move those pieces however we want." Aizen smirked as he motioned to the bloom in his fingers.

"I see." The Arrancar agreed.

Aizen tore the flower apart, letting the bruised petals fall to the ground.

"They've made the first move and captured the first piece," He said referring to Yammy, "It's our turn"

"And I want their queen." He added.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: Quincy and Kunoichi_**

**_Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Sakura opened her eyes, bathing in the warmth of the sunlight streaming through her window for a moment before sitting to stretch her sore muscles. It took her a moment to remember the events of the previous night, but she realized that it was Uryu who had brought her back to her quarters.

Stepping out into the balcony-like open halls, she looked across the courtyards and towers to the training grounds. Sure enough, there was Uryu, practicing his aim. She watched him for several moments, watched the careful way he adjusted his footing and grip before forming the shaft of an arrow and releasing it into target after target.

"I see you're awake."

Sakura turned to Yoruichi--who increasingly seemed to be shadowing her.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

"Do you feel up to some training?"

"I think so."

"Good. Why don't you go with Uryu today." The princess replied as she turned back down the hall.

Sakura blushed, remembering the details of the night before, but she nodded--happy to be assigned to him.

* * *

Someone had obviously stocked her closet because when Sakura went to find some clean clothes, there were several pairs of the kimono and hakama set the Soul Reapers wore--all in the style Urahara had commissioned for her. There were also three formal dresses, two yukata, and her shinobi attire--cleaned and mended.

Selecting a casual white kimono and black hakama, she slid her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, allowing her bangs to hang comfortably at her chin.

As she walked out into the hall, she realized with some apprehension that she hadn't worried about her appearance so much since her genin years...

* * *

Uryu fired one last bolt into a row of targets before turning to greet Sakura.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, then--eyeing the destroyed targets--added, "You're really good."

"Would you like to try?" He asked.

"Oh no! I've never trained with a weapon like that before." She replied, holding her hands up in friendly refusal.

"It's easy. Let me show you." He said as he stepped behind her.

Taking her hand, he positioned it on the bow, "A little higher. Now, pull your left leg back and angle your body to the left. Raise your shoulder just a little."

As he instructed her, he aligned himself against her--his hand over her's and his legs pressed closely against her's.

"Now," He said, pulling back to form the shaft of an arrow, "Release."

The bolt obliterated the target, shattering the wooden disk into hundreds of splinters.

"Wow..." Sakura trailed off.

"Now," Uryu said, repositioning himself around her, "Try integrating your spiritual pressure with mine."

* * *

Yoruichi walked into the library and began pulling scrolls from the shelves. If there was another recorded incident like Sakura's perhaps they might be able to understand her unusual abilities.

Taking a seat, she propped her legs up against a nearby chair and spread the paper rolls out on the desk. The first mentioned only theories on the principles of the interruptions of the space time continuum necessary for Sakura to have been transported to their dimension. The second, third, and fourth were manuals on the handling of such a situation.

By the tenth scroll, she was beginning to lose hope. The closest thing she had found was a legend about a girl taken from her world to act as the messiah of another.

Tossing aside the useless documents, Yoruichi stood and walked through the doors.

There was only one place left to go...

* * *

Sakura felt chakra flow from her fingertips and unite with Uryu's spritual pressure in an increasingly flawless union. The first bolts had been clumsy, off course, and bent--now they were straight, precise, and accurate enough to bore through a target without obliterating it.

"One more." Uryu said, focusing his energies.

Sakura nodded, lifting her head to brush away the sweat-laden hair threatening to obscure her vision.

The bolt formed cleanly as Uryu pulled back.

"One, two...three!"

The release was perfect and a moment later the arrow tore through the final padded target.

"Excellent." He smiled, lowering the bow.

Sakura nodded, resting her hands on her knees while she caught her breath.

"Let's find some shade." He suggested as he helped her to a nearby tree.

"Sorry..." She trailed off.

"For what?" He chuckled. "Being tired? It happens to the best of us."

Sakura's head snapped up and she looked at him. He wasn't criticizing her...not like Sasuke would have. He was...he was smiling.

"You...you aren't disappointed?"

"Why would I be? You did amazing."

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, but this time she was quick to brush them away and smile back. And this time, rather than just look on, Uryu moved a little closer.

* * *

"What is it you desire princess?" The Oracle asked.

"Don't screw with me. You know what I want." The goddess snapped.

"The girl...you desire to know of her place in this."

Yoruichi nodded.

"I cannot see the part she will play. Her future is blurred and ever-changing...a ripple in a pond without end. All I can tell you is that she will touch all of you. But whether for good or evil I cannot see."

"I see." Yoruichi sighed.

She hated waiting...but until Aizen moved that was all she could do.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Wounds_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Sakura gripped the hilt of her zanpaktu and closed her eyes. Feeling into the depths of her mind, she listened for the voice of Amaterasu--the soul of her zanpaktu. She waited, enshrouded by the darkness that brought an eerie comfort to her reeling thoughts. Shaking her head in disapproval, she cleared her mind and waited...and waited...and waited...

Nothing.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and slid her sword back into the sheath at her hip.

"Don't worry," Ichigo smiled as he leapt from a nearby tree, "It took me forever to be able to communicate freely with my zanpaktu."

"Thanks." She replied, happy she wasn't as far behind as she believed.

"Ichigo!"

The call came from behind...one laden with fear and urgency.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" He asked, instinctively reaching for his weapon.

"Hallows attacking the elemetary school!" She cried.

"Let's go!" He replied, running towards the gate with the two female close behind.

* * *

As they neared the gate, they were met by Soi Fong and Toshiro. 

"Are you guys on call one, too?" He asked.

"No, I'm on call five and Captain Toshiro is on call seven." Soi Fong replied.

"How many are there?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Ten at last check." Toshiro replied, motioning to his squad to move out.

"Kurosaki-san, we should go!" Sakura said.

Nodding, he glanced at Soi Fong to be careful and stepped through the portal.

* * *

"Twin-God Shield!" 

Sakura knew the shield wouldn't hold for long and it was the only thing standing between fifteen very frightened children and ten very hungry Hallows.

"Orihime, can you hold out?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." She replied, straining to maintain the shield.

"Then I'm going in!"

"I'm right behind you!" Ichigo called as he hacked through a particularly nasty Hallow.

Sakura charged the four remaining spirits, diving under the claws of the first as she sliced through the heel of another. The behemoth gave one blood-chilling cry before collapsing into its friends. Using her momentum, Sakura flipped up onto her feet.

'I have to risk it...' She realized as she ran her hand against the flat edge of her zanpaktu.

"Shikai! Release the eclipse, Amaterasu!" She cried.

The shimmering orbs appeared, dancing around the Hallows with a wraith-like quality.

"Reflect!"

The orbs affixed their positions, each using the sparkling purple and blue threads it emanated to connect to its neighbors to from a net-like dome.

"Release!"

The net condensed in one shimmering movement, tearing through the Hallows with ease.

Sakura felt the drain immediately, but it wasn't debilitaing this time. Locking her knees, she allowed her zanpaktu to return to its dormant state. Forming the seal for the tiger, she converted the little stamina she had left to chakra.

'Two left...' She thought.

"Sakura, we'll finish here. Rangika needs you." Ichigo stated as he stepped up with his sword held at the ready.

"Where is she?"

"See that tower to your left? They're fighting on the ground level." He replied as he motioned to the radio tower.

Sakura glanced at the radio tower, nodding to Ichigo, and sheathing her zanpaktu as she vaulted herself over a nearby wall.

* * *

Uryu fired another arrow at the Hallow in an attempt to cover Rangika. The female Reaper was being beaten to a bloody pulp and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't drawn the Hallow away from her.

Wiping his brow, he raised his bow and formed another bolt. It was a fraction of a second later that he saw another figure enter the fray. Projecting her trajectory, he adjusted his aim, and waited...

* * *

"Rangika!" Sakura cried, pushing the Reaper under a guaranteed death blow.

The Hallow--taken aback--hesitated.

"Now!" Uryu cried, firing the arrow.

A moment later the Hallow was released...its remains disappaiting into nothingness.

Now he had to get down to the ground. From his vantage point, all he could tell was that Sakura was kneeling beside the injured Soul Reaper. Turning, he ran towards the stairs.

* * *

By the time Uryu reached Sakura, she had already healed the largest of Rangika's wounds. But the Reaper was still in critical condition and Sakura's chakra was waning. Ripping a strip from her kimono, she began to bind Rangika's arm. 

"We need to get her back to the Soul Society." The kunoichi stated as she ripped a strip form her kimono to bind the lieutenant's arm.

"Medical Transport is on the way." Uryu replied as he bent to help her.

"What happened?" She asked, "These were supposed to be low-level Hallows."

"We think the Menos Grande atttracted the smaller ones."

Sakura nodded as she continued to wrap the woman's mangled arm.

"How touching."

The voice was a cold hiss laced with the amusement in other's pain that Sakura found so disturbing...

"Ulquiorra..." Uryu said through gritted teeth.

"So nice to see you, Ishida." The Arrancar smirked.

"What do you want?" Uryu demanded.

"I'm merely an escort for my master today." He replied.

Before Uryu could process what he was saying, the air electrified--it became hard to breath let alone move and all he could do was watch as Aizen approached them.

Sakura--_apparently_ uneffected--crouched defensively in front of Rangika and Uryu. But she felt the same crushing pressure they did...only she felt in in her heart and soul--the same cold sickness she felt when Orochimaru spoke.

"My dear..." Aizen cooed wickedly as he looked down upon her.

Sakura felt her stomach turn and her head spin as he gazed at her--He was too close...it was getting hard to breath...

She fell forward against her hands, gasping for air.

"Now, now," He smirked with mock concern, "Don't strain yourself."

Sakura heaved, her stomach attempting to rid itself of the meager contents in held. Swallowing hard against the bile rising in the back of her throat, Sakura raised her head and reached for her zanpaktu despite the precarious balance she maintained against her left arm.

Aizen was midly impressed: This feeble-looknig girl panting on her hands and knees had strength still to resist him.

But he was only _mildly_ impressed...

Raising his zanpaktu, he brought it down over his head in one smooth, slow motion.

Time seemed to slow--watching the gleaning blade slowly arc towards her, she felt an undeniable fear...and an undeniable will to fight back.

'Move, Sakura! Move!' She screamed at herself as she grasped the hilt of her zanpaktu and slid it from its sheath as she brought her arm up.

For a moment she thought it was over...she had moved too slowly...

Then there was the grating pitch of metal meeting metal.

Aizen smirked; she had spirit--that was certain. "I must say you have surprised me."

Sakura groaned, fighting to keep his blade at bay.

"But there is a reason you were named after such a weak flower."

Angling his blade, he drove its edge into her upper arm. Sakura cried out as it slid through the flesh of her arm. Dropping her zanpaktu, she tried to stanch the flow of blood from the wound.

Vaguely, she realized such a small wound coudln't have caused the pain it did...but the thought was quickly pushed from her mind as a gate opened behind them.

"Let's go, Ulquiorra." Aizen said mildly.

The Arrancar nodded and a moment later they were gone.

"Transport Squad One, get to the lieutenant, Squad Two to Sakura and Uryu!"

Back up had arrived.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: The Moonlit Seal_**

**_Disclaimer: I have big ideas for Naruto and Bleach...but they aren't being used because I don't own them. _**

"It should heal soon." The medic told Sakura as she inspected her arm.

"What about Uryu and Rangiku?" She asked.

"They're all fine." The medic assured her before turning to tend to another Reaper.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her arm. She could heal it herself but...it was such a tiny wound it hardly seemed worth it. She was given permission to leave and she did, returning to her quarters.

Collapsing onto her sleeping pallet, she thought for a moment that it was very cold...

* * *

Sakura turned over feverishly in her sleep, sweat matting her hair and soaking the clothe blanket. A strangled cry escape her throat as she turned over, bathing the wound in her arm in moonlit. 

It was festering black, giving off inky patterns like a curse mark. They crept up her arms, burning into the flesh of her body painfully.

She stopped suddenly, sat up, and opened her eyes.

But these weren't the kind emerald orbs they used be...no, they were a lethal, pupil-less electric blue.

Standing, she walked through the sliding screen door--her zanpaktu loosely clutched at her side.

* * *

"Good evening, Haruno-san!" The guard greeted. 

She didn't reply, she just stopped beside him--her head hung so that her bangs fell across her eyes.

"Ha...Haruno-san?"

She very slowly lifted her head and turned to him.

"What the hell..." He yelled as he stepped back.

Sakura flickered, disappearing.

"Wh...where is she?" He wandered aloud.

"Behind you." She hissed as she pressed her cold lips to his cheek and slid her sword through his stomach.

Leaving the man for dead, Sakura stepped through the gate leading to the human world.

* * *

Aizen was waiting for her. 

"My cherry blossom..." He smirked as he stroked her fine jaw line.

Sakura leaned in against his touch, content to let him caress her.

"But we have work to do." He reminded her.

She nodded, backing away respectfully before disappearing into the night again.

'It was all so easy...' Aizen thought wtih a smirk.

* * *

The alarm was raised and as usual both Toshiro and Ichigo were among the first to respond. 

"Hallows in sectors eight and nine." The Captain told him.

Ichigo nodded, volunteering to take sector eight as they ran up to the gate.

"What the hell happened?!" Ichigo cursed as they spotted the bleeding gate guard.

Kneeling, Toshiro was relieved to find the man alive. Ordering a medic to come, he glanced at Ichigo. Nodding, he sprinted through the gate.

He had work to do.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he entered the human world: Based on the tension, he knew he was likely dealing with an Arrancar. But he was completely taken aback by the sight of Sakura standing next to Aizen defensively. 

"What the hell?!" He demanded.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in response.

Crying out in anger, Ichigo charged the kunoichi.

"Stop, Ichigo."

Instinctively he pulled back to Yoruichi's side.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Look at her eyes."

Glancing back, he noticed for the first time that they were a glowing blue instead of the shining emerald he usually saw.

"She's being controlled--most likely by a Hallow's Kiss." She continued.

"I see..." He trailed off.

"Alpha-gamma formation: Strike quickly to injure, not kill."

Nodding, Ichigo waited for the shape shifter to flash step behind Sakura before charging her.

"Sorry about this!" He yelled as he raised his zanpaktu above his head.

"So am I." Sakura smirked.

It was like hitting a brick wall: Ichigo hung in midair for a moment before flying back into a tree with enough force to shatter it.

Yoruichi jumped, bringing her leg around in a blade kick.

Sakura brought her sword around in a single arc, blocking the kick with the dull edge of her zanpaktu as she spun around. In one successive motion, she ran her hand over the flat side of the zanpaktu and smiled...

"Release the eclipse, Amaterasu."

'What the...' Yoruichi couldn't pull back, it was like she was cased in lime around her waist.

"Reflect."

She saw the orbs dance around her and affix their positions. They spun, each shimmering as it projected its threads to its neighbors.

"Release."

Yoruichi instinctively threw her arms over her head despite the fact she knew it was useless.

"Twin-God Shield!"

The fairy-like manifestations of Orihime's spiritual pressure slid between the net and Yoruichi with a fraction of a second to spare.

"Scream, Benihime."

The crimson blade tore toward Sakura as she twisted to glance Urahara bemusedly. Without so much as a bat of her lashes, Sakura raised her hand and expelled the attack with a shock wave of spiritual pressure. But rather than dissipating, the attack spiraled back at the Reaper.

"Kisuke!" Soi Fong cried as she shoved him aside before rebounding away from the blade with inches to spare.

As the Reapers tightened their formation back to a rank, Aizen chuckled.

"Have you fun." He told Sakura.

"Take her down but _don't_ kill her." Yoruichi ordered.

Soi Fong nodded, charging the kunoichi as she released her Bankai with Ichigo and Orihime covering her back while Urahara and Yoruichi attacked from the sides.

Sakura waited until the last possible second before flipping her zanpaktu around: Driving the tip of the Hornet's Stinger into the ground with the point of zanpaktu, Sakura flipped herself around, using her katana as a center of gravity--drilling her foot into Soi Fong's jaw, she kicked the Shinigami's feet out from under her and sent her reeling into Orihime. They collapsed into a struggling heap several meters away as Ichigo leapt at her. Ducking under his swipe, she planted her hands on the ground and sunk her feet into his vulnerable abdomen while simultaneously somersaulting over both Yoruichi and Kisuke's attacks. Thrown off balance, both of them fumbled and Sakura was able to landed successful blows to the back of Kisuke's knees and the small of Yoruichi's back with her feet.

"Sakura!"

She turned to glare at the annoyance on the building roof beside her...and then she gasped.

"Sakura, please stop!" Uryu cried, readied his bow anyway.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she loosened her grip on the hilt of her zanpaktu.

"Sakura." Aizen snapped warningly.

Sakura cried out as she clutched her arm, the mark taking effect with greater potency at Aizen's command.

"Ulquiorra, get her out of here." He ordered as the Arrancar appeared beside him.

Nodding, Ulquiorra took Sakura by the arm and pulled her into the rift, Aizen following closely behind.

Making a last ditch effort to save her, Uryu fired a bolt at the make-shift gate. But to his dismay it merely passed through the rapidly healing rift and drilled into a nearby alley.

She was gone...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: The Hallow's Kiss_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Aizen sat back and stroke the top of Sakura's head.

"Ulquiorra, how are your brothers?" He asked.

"Well," The Arrancar replied, "Shall we mobilize?"

"No, not yet. We need more still."

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said with a bow as he backed into the darkness.

"Sakura, those filthy garments are unbecoming of you." He frowned, looking down at the garb of the Shinigami. "Do try to find something more appropriate."

Sakura nodded, backing away respectfully as she flickered into the dark.

* * *

Soi Fong rubbed her tender jaw as a medic inspected Yoruichi.

"So, what the hell happened?" Ichigo asked.

"A Hallow's Kiss." Urahara replied.

"In English." The orange-haired Reaper growled.

"You know that Hallows are comprised of negative energy: Hatred, loneliness, despair, anger..." Yoruichi began.

"Yes, I do." Ichigo snapped.

"Well, our zanpaktu are activated on the reverse premise. The positive energies we feed into them--love, compassion, friendship--allow us to use them."

"Is this going somewhere?" He demanded irritably.

"Be patient, Ichigo." Kisuke sighed.

"When we destroy a Hallow, those energies aren't released back into the cosmos. If they were, humanity would have destroyed itself long ago. Instead, they are absorbed by our zanpaktu and broken down. A Hallow's Kiss is a concentration of these negative energies into someone's body." Yoruichi said.

"But, don't our zanpaktu have a will of their own? If that's the case, then why aren't they broken down by Aizen's zanpaktu?"

"It's...complicated." Urahara replied.

"The will of the zanpaktu is subordinate to the will of the user. Furthermore, those positive energies only need to be _interpreted_ as positive." Yoruichi agreed.

"This is all interesting," Uryu began as he walked into the room and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "But how do we stop it?"

"By reversing it." Kisuke replied simply.

"And how do we do that?" Soi Fong asked.

"The way a Hallow's Kiss works in by locking the soul of a person within themselves in a kind of hibernation. This means that the more pure the person is, the more horrible they will be when infected with the Kiss. Furthermore, all that power is there to begin with. So what we're seeing in Sakura now is nothing more than what she is capable of without the Kiss. We have to awaken the soul within the body to destroy the Hallow's Kiss." Urahara stated.

"Sounds easy enough." Ichigo commented.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Yoruichi replied.

* * *

Sakura tore through the Whole with ease--but instead of releasing it, she allowed the back-lash of negative energy in her zanpaktu to transform it into a Hallow. The more she created, the more negative energy she gain...it was a self-perpetuating cycle that allotted her near endless force.

Beside her, Ulquiorra did the same.

Nodding to each other, they left the fledgling Hallows to hunt on their own.

* * *

"Uryu?" Orihime asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

"I think so." He replied, not bothering to tear his gaze from the moonlit expanse of the forests surrounding the Soul Society.

"Because you know we'll get her back..." Orihime continued in a nervously high-pitch voice.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Because you and Ichigo hate to lose."

He couldn't argue. Twisting, he nodded to the Healer with a smile. And he knew that his annoyance at losing paled in comparison to Sakura's contempt for it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven: "Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War!" _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or Julius Ceasar from which my Title was taken, authored by William Shakespeare. _**

"Is it her again?" A young Reaper asked fearfully.

In a matter of days, Sakura had not only managed to defeat even Byakuya's Bankai, but to release so many high-level Hallows that they were on constant call. Even so, more and more were falling to Hallow attacks and fully-developed Arrancar were appearing at such a startling rate that even Academy students were being forced into the field.

Toshiro ruffled her hair in a rare moment of compassion, and told her, "Hey, I won't let anything happen to you."

The girl nodded, apprehensive but comforted by the promise.

"Good," Toshiro snapped, "Now, let's go."

The squadron mobilized, falling through the gate in a carefully maintained rank.

* * *

Uryu fired another arrow into a Hallow in what was increasingly seeming to be a useless fight. A recent accident that had started as a fender bender had turned into a twenty car pile up. Fires were raging, people dying and Hallows were converging. Worse, they were hindering the efforts of the Reapers to salavage the Wholes and those of the human rescuers who were trying so valiantly to reach the living.

"Orihime, I don't have anything left." He finally gasped between labored breaths as he fell to one knee.

Inoue glanced at him in panic--if he was _admitting_ he had nothing left, then he had passed that point hours ago.

"Don't worry, Orihime. I can take them." Chad assured her as he re-entered the fray.

Smiling, she built her spiritual pressure up to release another attack.

"Will you be alright here?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at Uryu.

"Of course." The Quincy replied.

Nodding, the orange-haired Reaper went to the aid of his friends.

* * *

Toshiro's squadron fell in beside Rukia's--who were now trying to from a wall between the scene and the Hallows.

"Fall in!" Rangiku yelled as she unsheathed her zanpakutu.

"Somebody cover those paramedics!" Toshiro ordered as he split a Hallow down the middle.

"I'm on it!" The Academy student, Takara, replied.

Fighting her way through a small group, she sliced through a Hallow as it leapt to attack an EMT. Celebrating inwardly, she parried away another as she released a Red Light Cannon and quickly sealed another Hallow with a binding kido.

Turning to face the next line, she was horrified to see them parting...

As Sakura walked down between them, her zanpaktu held at her side in a way that suggested both a casual confidence and a guaranteed death for the young Reaper.

Trembling, Takara tried to steady herself.

"Girl." Sakura smirked as she lifted the taper of her zanpaktu threatening.

Takara, backed away against her own will as Sakura approached.

"Enough." The kunoichi spoke, moving so quickly she knocked the zanpaktu from the girl's hands and pushed her down before Takara could blink.

"No...n...no..." She whimpered, throwing her arms over her face.

'No!'

Sakura grimaced as the unaccostomed kindness. Raising her sword, she prepared to finish the pathetic wretch.

'I...said...STOP!'

Clutching her head, Sakura dropped her zanpaktu as her head throbbed. The real Sakura was fighting back. Because she used to be that pathetic wretch fighing for her life. If she could make it, then that girl had more potential then anyone could ever imagine.

Regaining control, The Hallow's Kiss compelled her to withdraw.

With a snort, the kunoichi left the huddling girl where she lied. She had had enough for one day.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War pt. 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or the line used in the title (William Shakespeare)._**

Uryu felt his energy recover slowly over the course of the battle and towards the end he had been able to provide support...but not much. All in all, four Academy students had been killed and countless other Reapers had been injured. Rukia among them...

Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet to offer his support to a limping Rangiku. Slinging her arm around his neck, he supported her by her lip as they walked towards the makeshift medical unit.

"Uryu...you know that's not her..." She trailed off as if trying to convince herself rather than him.

"I know." He replied, smiling as best he could.

"Uryu...you know that...about...right?"

"About who?" He asked, tensing beneath her.

"It's Chad..."

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"I don't think he'll ever fight again." She said, pain creasing her beautiful face.

"Is Orihime with him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then he will." Uryu said, taking his turn to fake optimism.

Releasing her to the nearest medic, he returned to the scene of the accident--now devoid of living humans or Wholes but filled with injured Reapers and Dead Hollows.

And then he remember...She had hesitated and she hadn't struck the girl...

Was it possible to fight off the Hollow's Kiss?

He wondered.

* * *

Sakura gripped her head and groaned as another wave of pain throbbed in her temple. The bitch inside of the evil shell was definately fighting back.

Smirking, Sakura sent a sharp burst of energy into her own body.

Feeling the soul of the real Haruno shiver in pain made her feel much, much better. Now she just had to keep the little nuisance supressed.

* * *

Sakura felt like she had been asleep for a long time.

Maybe sleep wasn't quite the right word...sleep meant peace and rejuvenation. No, she felt more like she was in a prison devoid of anything: no light, no sound, no sensation, nothing. It was unbearable! Tsunade had once told her sensory deprivation was the worst torture because the mind simply couldn't handle it. And then she had heard a small voice...faint and echoing so badly it was nearly impossible to understand. And for a split second she had seen a girl scooting away from her, her arm held up in a vain attempt to defend herself and she just _wouldn't_ let whatever had infected her strike her down. And ever since then she had felt like she was shifting between being in her own body and being a prisoner trapped inside its dark recesses. The only sensation she felt now was pain so unbearable she prayed for unconsciousness...and yet now she seemed unable to sleep or lose herself...

But pain was good.

It told her she was alive...that she could fight.

* * *

Yoruichi looked down at her feet as Uryu inquired about the Hollow's Kiss.

"Techincally..." She trailed off, averting her eyes again.

"Please, Yoruichi. I need to know." He told her, making it perfectly clear that he wouldn't dream of verbally demanding something of her...but that he wasn't going to back down.

"Technically, yes. But it would probably damage her soul irreparably." She replied.

Uryu couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that was his response.

* * *

Aizen grimaced at Ulquiorra in something between anger and amusement.

"Well, we have weakened their forces...but nowhere near enough." He replied.

The Arrancar nodded, suggesting that "Perhaps they could simply continue attacking" until their plan could mature.

"No...continue creating the Hollows we will need later. Until then, toy with whatever Reaper you care to. It's none of my concern." He replied.

"Very well. And of Sakura, my liege?"

"Ah, yes. She seems to have gained control of herself. I will watch her but I feel no need to take a preemptive strike...yet."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen: Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War pt. 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or the line used in the title (William Shakespeare)._**

"Uryu, come on." Ichigo said as he gripped his shoulder, "You've been sitting in this library for close to twenty four hours. You no good to her if you can't take care of yourself."

Nodding in resignation, the Quincy set aside the scrolls he had bee perusing and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep."

Numbly, he let his friend lead him to a bedwhere a plate of food was waiting. He didn't remembereating, or laying down, or closing hiseyes.

Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

"How's Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he entered the hospital.

"She'll be alright. Soi Fong is a different story..." The medic sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey," Ichigo smirked, "She's too stubborn to die. Remember?"

Laughing, the medic agreed, politely excused herself, and left the Deputy to his business.

Locating his friend's bed, Ichigo took a seat and took her hand. Sighing, he told the unconscious Reaper everything: His concern for his friends--both Uryu and Sakura-- his fears about his own weaknesses, his doubts about their ability to withstand such a foe. And each time he imagined what they would say: Rukia back-handing him as she shouted "Of course we're strong enough!" or Sakura gently reminding him that together they were strong enough to stand up to almost anything.

Feeling better, he kissed Rukia's hand, and left her to recover.

* * *

Sakura fought against the seal infecting herthe way she fought any enemy: By attacking sporatically to find weaknesses and then exploiting them. She was going to end it the way she ended any battle: Hard and fast.

* * *

'She certainly is persistent.' The Hollow-like entity inhabiting her body thought in annoyance. Why didn't she just stay down? The evil infection knew that attacking caused her pain and damage to her very soul...so why did she press on? 

Frustrated, it sent another wave into itself.

* * *

Toshiro parried away his imaginary enemy's hand and ran in through with his sword. Spinning on his heel, he impaled another imagined foe. 

"Dammit..." He finally sighed...it wasn't working.

Usually when he was upset, he could work it off. But this time was different...

But it wasn't something psychological this time either...

It seemed like each day that passed stretched...it was denser...hard, crueler, harder to breathe the air...smells were less potent and sights were less clear...

TBC

* * *

**_Sorry, its short, I know. But there is a method to my madness. Thank you to everyone who's offered encouragement, ideas...and spelling suggestions! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Let the Glass Shatter and The Shards Fall. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

"We're almost ready, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stated as he bowed down before his Master.

"Excellent. Use the Break Down Sphere on the Hollows you deem worthy." He replied, standing.

"As you wish." The Arrancar said.

* * *

Uryu woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the glaring sirens. Grabbing his gear, he ran to join his friends.

* * *

Sakura allowed the Whole to mistake her for help before reversing the seal on her zanpaktu and stamping him with it. 

Smirking as he writhed in agony, she said, "It'll be over soon."

As sure enough, within a few moments she had another Hollow at her disposal. He had transformed into a more animalistic type--the kind to please. As he rubbed against her leg like a feline, she stroked his head.

"That's my good boy."

* * *

Uryu knew they would be responding to Sakura. But still...seeing her fawning over those Hollows as if they were pets was disgusing...it was unnatural and evil... 

Reminding himself it wasn't her, he took his position and prepared to strike.

Ichigo had taken up her left back flank and Toshiro was in the vicinity to strike the front right side.

"I know you're there."

'Dammit...' Ichigo thought as he brought his sword up.

"I suggest you show yourselve before I grow...impatient."

They didn't move--it was too risky surrounded by Hollows as they were.

"Fine," She stated, "Have your fun with them."

The Hollows let out successive growls and whimpes of excitement as they crept around the Soul Reapers.

"Ichigo! Duck!" Uryu cried as he fired an arrow at the Hollow crawling down the wall at him. But he also gave away his position.

It was an all out brawl now...their carefully laid plans were useless. So they fought their way through wave after wave of evil spirits.

"I don't appreciate you destroying my children!" Sakura sneered as she appeared behind Toshiro and sent him flying. Ichigo charged her from behind only to slam into a concrete wall a moment later.

Uryu leapt from the tree into the middle of the street as he continued to fire successive arrow after successive arrow. Until it was only the two of them...

"Sa...Sakura..."

She smirked...and then she fell forward, trembling violently and clutching her head.

For an instant, Uryu was relieved--she was fighting it. And then he remembered Yoruichi's words...

"Sakura! No!" He cried, leaping at her and catching her from behind. Pinning her arms above her head and pinning her leg with his own, he cried, "Don't fight it!"

"I'll find a way I promise!" He added, feeling the trembling subside.

Sakura turned to glance at him...her eyes cold and blue once again.

"Pathetic Quincy." She spat as she turned and sent him reeling before ramming her sword through his arm.

But...again, she could't bring herself to give over to the evil and kill him...

Her eyes flickered green. She couldn't fight it for long. Turning on her heels, she sprinted away from the scene. She retreated as far as she could until the seal took her again.

But by then...she was too exhausted to form a rational thought.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Gate pt 1_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

"Something isn't right..." Soi Fong trailed off as she studied the computer screen. It showed hundreds of Hollow attacks spread out over all of Japan with each group consisting of at least four Hollows.

"We need to neutralize this situation." Toshiro said as he grasped the hilt of his zanpaktu.

"Agreed...let's cover the hospitals and schools first, the others will have to wait." She replied.

* * *

"We are almost ready. We have over a hundred Arrancar at our disposal and thousands of Hollows at our command." Ulquiorra told Aizen. 

"Excellent. Move to Phase Two." Aizen replied.

"As you wish."

"Sakura, you know what to do." He said as he turned to the kunoichi.

"Of course." Sakura replied as she faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Hurry, Ichigo!" Yoruichi cried as she struck a Hollow. 

"I'm on it!" He replied as he played his zanpaktu in an arc and straight through a Hollow.

"Orihime, left!" Uryu yelled as he fired an arrow.

"Got it! I reject!" She cried as she formed the fairy-like manifestations of her spiritual pressure into a beam.

'They just won't go down. For every one I release two more take it's place.' Yoruichi thought desperately as she ducked under a Hollow's claws.

* * *

"Shikai!" Rukia screamed as she blanketed a park in ice. 

"We need help in Sector Four."

The cry came over the radio bud in her ear, but she was too overwhelmed as it was...someone else would have to respond.

* * *

Sakura appeared in the middle of a deserted street, clouds gathering over her menacingly. 

'It's time...' She thought as she ran her hand over her zanpaktu.

The katana began to glow black.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Gate pt 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

"We can't keep up!" Momo cried as she recovered from a particularly stunning blow.

"I know!" Renji snapped. Even his Bankai couldn't keep up with the Hollows. Worse, they were infecting every Whole in a fifty square mile vicinity.

* * *

"Captain! We have to pull back!" Rangiku called. 

"Regroup!" Toshiro ordered as he hacked through one last Hollow.

* * *

'If I can triangulate their position, I might be able to stop them.' Soi Fong thought as she began entering codes and variables into the computer.

* * *

The radios were buzing constantly with calls for medical transport,casualty reports, calls for help, and the last words of dying Reapers. It was overwhelming. 

In the course of four minutes, all of Japan was blanketed with them. And more kept coming.

* * *

Sakura slammed her zanpaktu into the ground and began to pour negative energy into the ground. She could already feel the fabric of the human world decay as the spiritual world invaded their dimension. 

"Release the Breath of Evil, Amaterasu and let fall the human world."

* * *

"Momo!" Renji cried as she slammed into a nearby wall. 

"Scatter, Zenbon Zakura!"

Renji shielded Momo with his body as Byakuya's attack tore through the street, shredding Hollows almost as quickly as they could come.

"Captain! There's just too many!" He called.

"We're pulling back to the Soul Society." He replied as he opened a gate and covered their retreat.

* * *

"Shikai!" 

Rukia just couldn't keep up. She was running out of energy and the Hollows were becoming progressively higher in their levels.

"Kido Thirty-Four: Red Light Cannon!"

Turning, she saw the orb tear through a Hollow at her back, revealingIkkakku.

"We have to get out of here!" He said.

Nodding in agreement,Rukia pulled back to Seiretsu with him close behind.

* * *

"Bankai!" 

The Ash Cat obliterated one final Hollow as Rangiku backed through the gate.

* * *

A rift was slowly opening under Sakura to gate to the Realm of the Hollows. Reality was slowly morphing to her immense power. 

Around her, Hollows were positioning themselves for the final release.

* * *

"Oh...my...Kami..." Soi Fong gasped as a red line appeared on the computer screen, connecting the individual battles into a massive pentagon enclosed within a circle. The computer automatically cross-reference it and pulled up a circle of kanji that fit into the outer circle. 

It was the release seal for the Dark Gate.

The Realm of Hollows.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen: All Hell Breaks Loose_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

"Ichigo! You have to stop her! She's in Sector Ten! She's opening a Gate to the Hollows dimension!" Soi Fong cried into the radio.

"I'm on my way!" He replied.

"Dispatch to Byakuya! You're needed in Sector Ten. Toshiro, you as well. All captains and lieutenents to Sector Ten!"

* * *

Sakura watched in satisfaction as the earth caved into a black hole...a pit that was a direct route from the Land of Hollows to the human world. 

"Sakura!"

She turned to see all thirteen court captains, their seconds, and several other Reapers forming rank behind her.

"You're too late." She smirked as she closed her eyes and looked up.

Instantly the black hole began to vibrate and moment later there was an eruption of Hollows from it. An neverending flow of dark spirits that scattered into the city and blotted out the sun.

"Sakura!" Uryu cried, reaching out towards her.

* * *

Sakura felt it...it was now or never! Forcing the black void back from her soul, she felt the searing pain of resistance. Opening her eyes, her vision flickered between Uryu's face and the void that was her prison. 

'It's over...' She thought with a smirk as the evil infection quivered.

"Release!" She cried.

* * *

Uryu gasped as Sakura fell forward, clutching her head as a ring of white seals appeared around her. 

"She's fighting back!" Yoruichi cried.

"Get back!" Ichigo cried, "Orihime! We need a shield now!" He cried, feeling the build of spiritual pressure.

"I reject!"

A moment later the ring expanded in a brilliant white light that blinded them, hammering the shield so brutally it cracked under the shockwave's strain.

When it cleared, they saw Sakura--her emerald eyes closed against the pain shooting through her body. Twisting, she gasped at the black stream erupting behind her.

A particularly large Hollow forced its way through the void a moment later and thin rim of earth she stood on fractured and caved. Screaming, she hung for a moment before plunging towards the waiting Hollows. Uryu leapt, sliding toward her.

"Sakura!"

She felt a jolt as her descent was halted. Looking up, she saw Uryu.

The Quincy was braced precariously against his bow, completely exposed as he tried to haul her up.

"Uryu..."

"Don't you dare let go." He said, strainingpulling her forward.

"Come on!" Ichigo cried as he knelt beside his friend. "Take my hand, dammit!"

Sakura swung her arm up. Smiling, Ichigo took her zanpaktu and together they pulled her up.

"Pathetic Reapers."

They were completely trapped by the massive Hollow. Embracing Sakura protectively, Uryu realized they were finished.

"Scatter Zenbon Zakura."

Covered by Byakuya, they ran for cover.

"Pull back!" Byakuya ordered a moment later as he opened a gate.

Not even he could defeat that manyHollows, and on the horizon hesaw the Arrancar coming.

Aizen in the lead.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen: Stronger_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Ichigo appeared next to his friends along one of the balcony-like halls of Sereitei. Below them, the frantic cries to gather arms was being drowned out by the shouts of mobilizing Reapers. It was pure chaos.

To add to the panic, the very fabric of the Soul Society was morphing: Dark clouds gathered above them as the usually green landscape withered into a tawny, skeletal desert. Red lightning flashed malevolently in the black skies.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked, distracting himself from the horror around him.

Yoruichi shook her head as she turned to glance at the kunoichi: She sat huddled in a corner, her hands firmly planted over her ears and her eyes closed such, gently rocking. She knew they all felt it: the crushing, oppressive waves of dark energy resulting from the massive manifestation of Hollows. They all felt it: The sudden jolt of pain as their very souls took another blow from a turning Whole or from a particularly powerful Hollow. But for her damaged, wounded soul it was utter agony.

"Can we do anything?" Orihime asked.

Again, Yoruichi shook her head.

"Yes, we can. We can stop this."

The sudden interjection came from Uryu as he appeared beside them--fully armored.

"Even then...there's no guarantee her soul hasn't been damaged irreparably." Urahara replied.

"Well I'm not ready to give up just yet." Uryu snapped.

Ichigo smirked, "Let's go get 'em, then."

Uryu smiled, nodding to him in gratitude. Then he turned and walked into the room. Crossing the distance between him and Sakura in three smooth strides, he knelt beside her and gently took her hands into his own.

"I promise, Sakura, I'll fix this." He smiled, looking into her almost lifeless eyes to see the light of dawning hope. "Just rest."

He leaned in, gathering her against his chest and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. And almost as quickly, he was gone again, his image fading away.

* * *

"Ready?" Ichigo asked, lining up his friends around him.

"Always."

The unexpected voice was almost a physical lure: They turned to see Sakura, her zanpakuto unsheathed and at the ready by her side.

"Sakura..." Orihime trialed off, concern filling her voice.

"No." Sakura replied resolutely, "This is my mess and I'm going to be the one to clean it up."

"None of this is your fault." Uryu said.

"I'm not a naive little girl. I know that truth..." She responded.

"Is there no convincing you, ?" Kisuke asked.

"None."

"Then let's get going already!" Ichigo said, smirking with a level of confidence that bordered on cocky.

Slowly, one by one, they filtered into the gate that inevitably lead to the human world.

* * *

The gate opened up, the sudden rush of negativity crashing over them as they found themselves surrounded by Hollows. Almost as a collective organism, they moved: Slashing, clawing, and pushing their way through them only to find themselves outflanked again.

Panting, Sakura winced as a particularly large Hollow tore through the mass of dark figures at her.

"Back off." The order accompanied the bolt of spiritual pressure that tore through the creature.

"Thanks..." Sakura said between labored breaths.

"You should pull back." Uryu replied, moving to help her.

"You know I can't do that..." She responded, her eyes leaving his.

"Alright. Just stay close." He smiled, pressing himself against her. "I hope you remember how to do this."

"Of course." She replied, letting her hands move in tandem with his.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen:Apocalypse pt.1_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

Soi Fong finally closed the first rift...just as she recieved word there were more. 

"Uryu! Toshiro is requesting your assistance! Sakura, Squad Four needs you!" She called as she recieved further orders. 

"Be careful." Uryu whispered as he ran past Sakura. 

* * *

Sheathing her zanpaktu, Sakura vaulted herself over a destroyed building. 

"My little cherry blossom..." 

She didn't have to look to know it was Aizen. 

"My lord..." 

That was Ulquiorra. 

Sakura knew what she had to do...clenching her fists, she turned. 

* * *

Ichigo slammed his sword into the rift, closing it as another tore open beside him. The first hole had slowly weakened the fabric of their reality and more and more tears were appearing. They needed to heal their dimension or they didn't have a chance.

"Something's wrong." Yoruichi announced as she destroyed a low-level Hollow."The Arrancar are scattering."

"Where are they going?" Thefiery-hairedReaper asked. 

"TowardsCentral." 

"There's no one there!" He replied gratefully.

* * *

Sakura sprinted past a torn sign that read either central or center. It didn't matter, she just had to lure the Arrancar as far away from the others as possible. If she could, they stood a chance.

'Sakura...releasing my Bankai will not save you.' Amaterasu told her. 

'I don't want it to save _me_.' Sakura replied as she turned a corner only to be met with an Arrancar. Pivoting, she scrambled down a side street.

'Sakura, you still have a purpose to serve.' Amaterasu continued. 

'If that's true, it'll be fulfilled soon enough.' 

'Sakura!' 

'I'm sorry, Amaterasu. But this is my fault and I _will_ correct it.' 

Before her zanpaktu could reply, Sakura had closed their link. 

* * *

"Dance!" Rukia cried as she froze the last Hollow, turning her attention to closing several rifts. 

It was then that she had the curious sensation of dread creep up her spine just as an opposingfeeling shook her: Hope. 

* * *

'I have to get back to her.' Uryu thought as he finished closing his third rift. 

The world suddenly felt unfamiliar to him. It was too cold and too cruel. 

But at the same time...he couldn't help but want to fight for it. 

TBC

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry it was so short. But I need a couple of lead up chapters. I promise you won't be disappointed. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty:Apocalypse pt.2_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

"Dance!" 

'Scatter!" 

"Grow!" 

The air was filled with orders for zanpaktu to release. But they were fighting a seemingly endless sea of Hollows. They were losing...

* * *

Sakura leapt over an Hollow in a blur of chakra and desperation. TheArrancar wereright behind her and she would only have one chance to defeat Aizen. 

Suddenly one of them slid in front of her as a wall disintegrated. But it injured itself and she was able to escape from it with a quick left-pivot turn and sprint. 

She was getting close now...

"Orihime!" 

Ichigo leapt over the orange-haired female and took the brunt of the blow coming at her back. Spinning, he cut through the dog-like spirit. 

"Chad! Soi Fong! We need help!" He said over the other pleas in the radio. 

* * *

Yoruichi jumped over the feline Hollow and arced her back around, slamming into the creature in a flip before rolling away and ripping through another one. Beside her Urahara unleased the full force of his Benihime.

"We can't hold." She panted. 

"Don't count us out yet!" Kisuke replied although her agreed with her. 

* * *

'Amaterasu...'

'I'm here.' 

'Will it hurt?' Sakura asked as she vaulted herself over a wall. 

'I don't know. But I know there is something bigger in this world.' She replied. 

'Bigger?'

'Yes, Sakura. No one know what's beyond the expanse Soul Reapers call home. But there is something. No one simply ceases to exist. No, Sakura...you will live on. Just not in the form you might think.' 

Sakura smiled, feeling a sudden warmth creep up her body. Clutching at the pendant on her neck that Uryu had given her during their training, she reminded herself what she was fighting for: For him, for Yoruichi...even for her friends in Konoha. If all of that could be saved...then it was enough...

* * *

"I can't keep fighting!" Rangiku cried as she parried a final blow. 

"Don't you dare quit on me, Rangiku!" Toshiro cried as he hacked through an enemy. "We're all that stand between balance and the Apocalypse. Please, Rangiku, don't give up!" 

She looked at the boy captain...bruised and bloodied just as badly as she was...and then she smiled and rose. 

"Let's go, Ash Cat!" 

* * *

Sakura came to the end of the dead end street and turned to face her enemy.

"This really is quite foolish." Aizen smiled. 

Sakura unsheathed her zanpaktu in response. 

"Have it your way...but you should know something..." 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Messiah_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

Sakura shifted into a better position and glared back at Aizen. 

"I enjoy toying with you." Aizen began. "And that's why I'm going to tell you more." 

Sakura faltered slighly under the weight of his gaze...her battered soul spasmed painfully. But she couldn't quit...

"It is your energy that maintains those rifts." 

It clicked in her mind: That Arrancar hadn't made an ill-timed attempt to grab her...it had protected her from the shrapnel it's careless comrade had created. If her energy was keeping those rifts active...

Sakura flipped the katana around and lifted it above her head, centering it over her aorta...and plunged...

Aizen chuckled as he flicked his wrist and her zanpaktu flew from her hand into his. 

"I can't allow your energy to disappear on this earth." 

Sakura fell to her knees, too exhausted to form a chakra scalpel or to fight back. Her friends would die because of her weakness...

'Sakura! I am _yours_! Summon me!' 

She shook her head...she was so tired...

'Sakura! Do it now! You have people who need you! And you need them!' 

Sakura looked up into the face of her zanpaktu's soul as it's manifestation lifted her head by her chin. 

'Sakura. Summon me now!' 

Sakura forced herself to lift her head and cry, "Amaterasu! Reflect!" at the same moment asAizen released his Bankai. 

* * *

Yoruichi gasped as she spun to see a star rise into the sky. It was Sakura.

Hung by a glass cross and drifting into the air as her energy was fed into the rifts. 

* * *

All around the city, there was a pause in the battles as Hollows and Reapers alike stopped to watch the girl rise above the city as blood dripped from the cross... 

* * *

"No!" Uryu cried as he pushed a Hollow aside and fired an arrow in a desperate attempt to clear a path to her. 

* * *

"Sakura!" Orihime cried as she looked up. 

* * *

"Haruno-san!" Soi Fong gasped as she flickered onto a building. 

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down on her friends. They were all fighting, refusing to lose and refusing to give in. Wave after wave of Hollows crashed down upon them and yet they wouldn't turn back.

Smiling, Sakura whispered one final command.

"Reflect." 

* * *

The cross shattered andas Sakura fell, shecalled her energy back. Closing the rifts---healing the earth's wounds, Sakura released the tortured Hollows in a final shimmering shockwave of spiritual pressure before her world went black. 

* * *

Uryu cried out as he knelt beside the kunoichi and took her hand. 

It was cold. 

TBC


	22. Epilogue

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Epilogue_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto!

"She will be missed...may her soul find peace beyond these realms." 

Uryu watched the funeral procession from a distance, his arms wrapped around himself against the autumn cold. It was raining...appropriately he supposed. 

"Uryu..." 

He turned to greet Ichigo--he too was in full mourning attire. 

"She was a good Reaper." He began, "How are you holding up?" 

"I'm good." The Quincy replied. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, Momo was a good Reaper." 

"Yeah, she was." Ichigo replied, "How's Sakura?" 

"They say she'll be fine." He smiled, "She's released from the hospital today." 

(I had you going, didn't I?)

* * *

Six Years later:

"Sakura, it's time." Yoruichi told her. 

The kunoichi nodded, taking Uryu's hand as he escorted her to the gate that would lead her home. 

"My love, one day...when your body dies, you will come back here. Back to me." He told her as they walked the long corridor together. 

"I know." She smiled as she brushed her side-swept bangs away from her eyes. The wind played with her waist-length hair as she pressed her lips to his. 

The entire Soul Society was there to see her off. They stood lined up on either side of the gate, scattering flowers for her as she stepped up. Each wishing her good luck and promising they would see each other soon. 

Sakura smiled as she took their hands and said her good-byes. Suddenly, death didn't seem so scary, she thought as she bid them good-bye and stepped through the gate in one brilliant flash of white. 

* * *

Naruto gasped as a rift opened beside him in the middle of the street. Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his katana and stepped back.

That was when Sakura stepped through the rift, falling to her knees as gravity took effect for the first time in over three years. 

"Sa...Sa...Sakura!" Naruto cried happily as he embraced her. 

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, "You've been missing for over a week." 

Sakura stopped..."Guys, it's been almost seven years." She replied. 

"Boy do you have a lot of explaining to do!" Naruto cried as he held her. 

* * *

By the time she was done, Tsunade wasmentally drinking her way throughher fifth bottle of sake. After embracing her apprentice, smacking her on the back, and warning her never to do disappear into a parallel universe again, she dimissed theyoung woman. 

* * *

Sakura gazed out her window one last time before bed. She knew that when she died,she would have a place among the Soul Reapers...a soldier from beyond the grave. 

Yes...somewhere across endless stars and times there was something waiting for her. 

Someone waiting to catch her. 

Smiling, Sakura closed her window and pulled her curtains. 

END


End file.
